Complete us
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Why has no one has ever wandered how and why the Founders were so powerful? Harry starts standing up for himself and he had made sure to let everyone know it. A Mysterious figure comes to Hogwarts and changes everything. Marriages are broken to replace Soul Bonds and Lost Family members appear. family are reunited and the Imperius Curse is responsible. Full Summary Inside
1. Echoes of change

**Complete us**

**Summary:** Why has no one has ever wandered how and why the Founders were so powerful? Harry starts standing up for himself and he had made sure to let everyone know it. A Mysterious figure comes to Hogwarts and changes everything. Marriages are broken to replace Soul Bonds and Lost Family members appear. family are reunited and the Imperius Curse is responsible. Some people are not who they were supposed to be. People like... say the Weasleys. I didn't know Tom Riddle had a Dominant Soul Mate, did you? Read and Find out what happens when you choose to be Manipulative and is a Murder and Thief.

** A/N:** Hello everyone. Please Read and Review. I am not that good but I will try. :). I posted this is A03 also so its not plagiarism if you post your own story on two different sites.

* * *

Sighing in resignation, he skilfully avoided the large indents on the ground and continued down his part, his hood drawn so that his features remained disguised. His tongue flickered out of his mouth to briefly wet his lips in nervousness and his hands were balled into fists, hidden inside his too big cloak. His shoes barely made a sound on the pavement and that was just fine with him, better to have an advantage in-case of any trouble or backfires.

His breathing became ragged and he forced to gain some air in his lungs, the suffocating presence of Dark Magic cackling strongly in the air and he was forced to slow down his pace lest the air completely left his lungs. He trembled as he saw the outline of the rickety looking door which separated him from the person that he despised the most. Within a few strides, he was standing in front of the door, hand poised to knock before a cold voice ordered him to enter.

Breathing deeply once more, he opened the door and entered, he was immediately shrouded in darkness and it took all of his will power not to cower and turn around. Instead, he straightened his posture and remained still lest he infuriate the person standing in front of him.

"A little birdie chirped to me that you were seen leaving the House of Black, rearranging your robes rather suspiciously I might add," The person spoke calmly, yet he could practically sense the anger and warning in just that sentence.

He audibly gulped and opened his mouth to explain, when out of nowhere a hand descended and slapped him right across the face. The force of the slap making his hand pivot to the side; He choked on the pooling blood in his mouth before he spat it out on the floor. Tears were threatening to leave his eyes but he told himself to remain still and silent, lest he didn't make it out of the current situation alive.

"You would do well to remember that I have no qualms about killing you, Barty. No matter how much I make care about you, I do not and would not tolerate Infidelity. Face me!" hissed the man. Barty whimpered but did as he was told and he immediately felt the angry presence in his head as soon as his eyes connected to those of his angry lover's; He forced himself not to fight against the powerful presence lest he rose suspicion on himself.

He watched as his memories were pilfered through thoroughly until he lover came upon the memory of which he was speaking about, he watched the memory of himself and Regulus Black talking and playing a game of Wizarding Chess until he fell asleep. He watched he he woke up late in the night to see himself naked but fell right back asleep until the nest morning where he hurriedly got himself dressed unless someone got the wrong idea. He watched as Regulus explained why he undressed him and then as he accepted the explanation and left the house. He relaxed slightly when his lover's presence left his head.

"Don't make that happen again. If you want to sleep, then do it at our home. Don't ever let me hear you sleeping at another man's house again, or else you would be severely punished whether you did anything or not. Do you understand me?"

Barty bit his lip and nodded slightly before he was abruptly slammed against a wall and that was when the tears fell from his eyes. "I said, do you understand me?"

Barty whimpered in main but answered nonetheless, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." He felt the hand around his neck disappear and he visibly relaxed, before he could breathe a sigh of relief, his lips were abruptly captured in a sweet and aggressive kiss and he kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. Their tongues swirled in a battle of fiery passion and Barty could practically feel the hot, hard fleshy rod of his lover against his stomach and he moaned out loud at what it entailed.

"I love you so much, Barty. I just hate to hear that you stayed at another man's house. It causes doubts to float around in my mind and I cannot ignore any of them. I may not deserve you, but you belong to me in every sense of possession. I am sorry for being to rough with you, I just couldn't hold in my anger any more and I just snapped even when I saw your memories. I am really sorry, My Love. I can't promise that It won't happen again because you know how Jealous I can be. I just don't wanna lose you, It was just hurt if you left me for another man," His Lover explained, breaking away from the kiss so that their foreheads touched.

Barty's lip trembled a bit and then he cupped his lover's tender cheek and planted a loving kiss upon his lips, "I love you too. I am sorry about this entire problem and I promise that it won't happen again. Although I love you, I don't condone you being that physical with me, I am not made out of stone, baby. I can break easily, so please take care of me and handle me with care."

Sobs filled the room and all Barty could do was hold his lover tighter, to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"You are totally out of your mind, Harry! Consider what you're doing and you'll see how utterly irresponsible you're being. You should just go to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Hermione hissed.

Harry glared at her before he replied, "Would you just shut up for once, Hermione. I do not want or need your advice and if you even tell anyone about what you have just heard, I promise that Voldemort isn't the one you should fear."

He turned his back when he saw the terrified look on her face and then he walked out of their common and headed towards the Main Hall.

_** +++++ Flashback+++++** _

Its been a while since him and Hermione grew distant. It started when Hermione mocked him when he was mourning the loss of his parents on Halloween. That night was when he truly felt alone, he watched as the parents of Purebloods visited them and the Magical parent of Half-bloods. It hurt a lot to see the parents with their children. It was something that he truly realized that he could never have. Hermione had found him in the common room alone, crying, while everyone had gone to meet their parents or to enjoy the feast.

She had pointedly told him that it was no use mourning something that he could never get and never will have. She even had the audacity to tell him that if it weren't for the Dursleys, he would probably become big-headed from his fame and she even condoned that what they did to him was for his own good. That had been the last straw and his Magic lashed out practically blasted her out of the room.

He had come to realize that he may have been blind-sided by the people around him. He had let other people think for him instead of doing that himself and he let other people just walk all over him without saying one word. He feels so stupid now at turning down Draco's hand because of what other people had thought and not what he himself had thought, maybe he should have let the Hat place him in Slytherin, it would've really helped him a lot. He thought of everything wrong in his life, The Manipulations, The Greed and everything else while he laid on his bed.

Maybe being what the people wanted him to be and not what he wanted to be is not the right course of action. It may just lead him to his grave when they realized that he had lived out his purpose. Dumbledore had been controlling his life from the start and he was angry at first, but then, he believed that he deserved it. He was just too trusting of anyone that seemed to care about him, but he should thank the Dursleys for him. Come to think of it, it was kinda suspicious the way that the Dursleys starved him of everything, yet they didn't lay one finger on him.

It seemed kinda suspicious and he even remembered that he had heard Dumbledore's name mentioned a couple times at the Dursleys and he thought that he even saw the man once through his cupboard door. At the last thought, he suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread around his mind and if he could describe what he was actually seeing in two words, it was Crystal Clear. It felt like he had just become whole once more. He's been halving the feeling like he was missing a big part of him ever since he came to Hogwarts and it seems that the more he thought of the people that had wronged him, his mind was becoming clearer from the prejudice thoughts that had once filled his head.

Harry started to realize that he should really start to stand up for himself and try to become friends with Draco Malfoy, maybe his life would start to straighten from there, he would even be updated on Wizarding Customs and Etiquette. From this day forward, he, Harry Potter is going to be changing his views on people and things and he was also gonna stick up form himself and not let anyone rule his life.

_**++++++ End of Flashback++++++** _

He pushed open the doors of the Great Hall rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention and he angrily stalked towards the Staff's Table, his Magic cackling angrily and wildly around him, causing people to cower from the sheer amount of it and the dark scowl upon Harry's face. It was time to show everyone that he will not be their little pawn or puppet. He was gonna wipe the smile off of Dumbledore's manipulative face and tell him just who is in charge of his own life.

* * *

** A/N:** Do you think that that was a good start? If so, please tell or if not, constructive criticism is welcomed but not to overly harsh please. Its short because I wanted to see if anyone would be interested first. The next chapter will be longer is hopefully, anyone is interested in reading more.


	2. Pieces of a whole

**Pieces of a whole**

**Chapter Summary:** Harry finally discovers just how much of his life Dumbledore was ruling when he takes a trip to Gringotts, then there is Blaise Zabini who has taken to watching Harry from afar.

**A/N:** I want to start updating quick and plus I wanna keep the suspense.

Chapter Text

_****__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**« **_P.O.V of Blaise Zabini«_**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**_

Why was life so hard for him? That was the question that he had asked himself Every... Single...Day ever since his second year at Hogwarts. The reason behind his train of thoughts was in the form of one Harry James Potter, the bane yet the piece of Blaise's life that was just begging to be reconnected to him. He had been admiring the Potter heir throughout the entire school year but never making a move. He would rather admire from afar until Harry _-he had started calling him Potter since third year-_ learned to stand up for himself. He did not want to be with someone that lets people rule their life and actions, otherwise it just won't work out.

Blaise had already arrived in the Great Hall and had took his usual seat next to Draco, who was busy making does over at the Ravenclaw table and at one particular Raven who Blaise generally accepted as the boy came from a prominent family; He thought that Draco had good taste. Harry on the other hand could be very beautiful if he put more effort in his looks as he wore rags and had those hideous glasses. Blaise would see some scars once in a while and he thought that even those could be removed and also the boy needed to gain some more weight because he was all skin and bones.

Even with all Harry's imperfections, Blaise still fell helplessly in love with him by the dominating aura he had always excluded. Even though he never realized that he kind of aura around him, people listened to him because of that aura even though they never realized that to be the reason why they all followed him around and did whatever he asked of them. He really hoped that Harry would become aware of how much his life was being manipulated.

Everyone in Slytherin could see that Harry was being manipulated, they just didn't want to say anything because one: Dumbledore is the Headmaster and Two: Dumbledore is the Headmaster. The old man would get rid of them faster than they could owl a letter to their parents. The old man knew that they knew that he knew they were Dark and therefore came from Dark families who followed The Dark Lord, his family not included as they would forever remain Neutral.

Blaise began shivering slightly when he felt a large amount of wild and angry Magic heading towards the Great Hall; He already knew that it was Harry because his Magic yearned to be intertwined with the other boy's, so every time Harry was within distance, his Magic would begin to stir excitedly beneath his skin. He already knew the reason for that but he would leave that piece of information alone until the time comes for it to be revealed.

He moaned slightly when the doors to the Great Hall was thrust open with a bang and he got a view of one Harry James Potter, his Magic cackling wildly around him and sweetly caressing Blaise's own Magic while it's owner was stalking towards the Staff table while glaring at Dumbledore. He watched in excitement, maybe Harry finally realized that Dumbledore isn't what he appeared to be. He was inwardly squealing in delight at what could happen once Harry gains control of his life.

Harry's Magic knew who he was in the sense that Their fates should become intertwined with each other and Blaise inwardly vibrated at that. Pretty soon, he would enter this picture

_ **╩╩╩╩╩╩╩╩ End of Blaise's P.O.V **__**╩╩╩╩╩╩╩╩  
**_

Harry watched the calm expression on Dumbledore with a mixture of hate and killing intent, yeah, that's how much he now hated the old man; He glared at Snape when the man scowled at him and was about to stand up before he saw the look on Harry's face which caused him to plop down back in his chair with curiosity seen on his face.

When Harry reached the staff table in front of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall stood him, all the while looking at him sternly. "Mr. Potter, I do not tolerate your un-" she immediately got cut off when Harry turned towards her and his Magic enveloped her, causing her to try and catch her breath.

"Professor McGonagall, I could ignore the way that you're always treated me because of Dumbledore's orders but frankly, its none of your concern so you would do well to keep your nose out of business that does not require your input," he hissed.

So, he didn't know where all that malice cam from but he would blame it on the fact that his Magic saw her as a threat to his mission and is therefore dealing with her accordingly. He would rather trust his Magic above anything else because it was the only thing that has kept him alive this entire time. If his Magic lashed out like that then he would trust it completely. After all, he had read somewhere that Magic was a living entity and can therefore be referred as a sentient being.

He then turned back to Dumbledore to see that thrice damned twinkle in his easy and he could even see a little bit of suspicion hidden really well beneath the facade. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man and the suspicion grew even more.

"Harry, my boy. What brings you here?" the man asked jovially, all the while smiling at the glare Harry sent his way.

"Its Mr. Potter to you.** I just came here to set one thing straight Headmaster. I will be leaving Hogwarts until I get all my business in order, you could expel me for all I care as there are much better school around and I advise you to keep my business out of your list of ways to screw me over. You should really tell your pet Mud-blood to stop making your association with her that obvious. Since that is all, I am leaving right now,"** he stated before disappearing with a _'crack',_ leaving an angry looking Dumbledore behind.

Now that was too damn weird. Harry had only spoken the first sentence before he felt his body being taken over by something that he strangely felt calm with. He seriously didn't know how he had just apparited but he didn't feel alarmed by it, he felt like what had just happened was normal.

He never really thought that Hermione was spying on him by Dumbledore until he saw past memories floating in front of his eyes with him being too observant to notice such small details. He could see the contempt that the girl held for him and he briefly wondered how he had never noticed it before. Maybe he was just that oblivious to everything going on around him until it slapped him in the face. he had never thought that he would ever be using the word Mud-blood, but he or something had.

He just shrugged and stopped worrying about the matter. If his Magic didn't find it alarming then he would put his trust in it. He finally zoned into where he ended up and was surprised that he was in Diagon Alley. What on earth was he doing here and where on earth was he going to go.

Before he could register anything, he feet began moving towards the imposing white building of Gringotts and he just took a backseat in his own mind. Well, its nothing to be alarmed about if his Magic didn't seem to think it was out of the ordinary, even though it really was for him.

Next step to him seeing what mischief has been going on under Dumbledore's _'caring'_ watch.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and leave a review .. :).. Am sorry but I felt kinda lazy and thus this chapter. I promise that the third would be much longer. Comment on how long you want the next chapter to be and I will write it. I love hearing what people think about the length about my stories.


	3. The Mystery of his History

_**The Mystery of his History** _

**Summary:** Maybe breaking Dumbledore's influence is better than being under it :3 Notes: Interesting discoveries are going to be made so if you have any questions please message me and please leave a review and follow and favorite...

* * *

"Well, would you look at that. Seems like Potter finally cracked. I'll have to show Father this memory, its Patronus worthy to see that looked on the old man's face," Draco said with an amused sneer on his face. Blaise snorted but agreed with him, looks like his chance is coming sooner rather than later; He just needed Harry to properly court him and he'd be happy for could just imagine their life together already and it brought a smile to his face, which earned him intrigued looks from his house mates of which he blatantly ignored.

"Pull yourself together Blaise, otherwise you'll become too obvious," Pansy whispered harshly.

Blaise quickly composed himself and continued eating, all the while, he was extremely hopeful of the outcome of Harry's behavior.

_** Dumbledore's P.O.V** _

He was in quite a good mood today, he even went as far as awarding a Slytherin five points just for greeting him. Normally, he wouldn't have done such an act but as it seems, he has gotten the Potter boy so far in his self manipulated web that there was absolutely no hope for the boy to escape, not like he would even think about it. Having the boy do mediocre was just luck, he had to thank Miss. Granger for that, otherwise, Harry would've already figured out his plan.

Nothing could hope to ruin his day, well, that was until he felt a huge wave of raw Magic approaching the Great Hall and even though he became cautious, it was better to face his enemies with a smile so that they would not know if he feared them. It was a good confusion tactic which brought out the wariness in his enemies whom had now fallen to his wand.

Now, back to the matter at hand, he tensed when the doors of the Great hall slammed open and in stepped the one and only Harry James Potter. Albus sighed wearily in his mind but he continued to smile at the boy which caused his face to twist into a more hateful sneer and it was quite a lot; He was already thinking up scenarios to calm the boy down, lest he lose his sacrificial lamb. It's a war and only the boy can defeat Tom, there is no place for guilt, he had to do what needs to be done. If he had to sacrifice one live for that of millions then he would gladly do it.

Time to do some damage control, he sighed before he smiled jovially at Harry who had came to stand in front of him.

_** End of The Coot's P.O.V** _

Harry bit his lips and entered the building, already reading the warning outside; He practically knew the words by heart and he shuddered internally, his mind already coming up with scenarios at the Goblins' punishment. As soon as he entered the bank, it was like an alarm system went off because his arms were immediately gripped by Goblins in armor and the ushered behind one of the Goblin clerk's desk.

To say he was confused and scared was an understatement, he was very close to hyper ventilating. He had escaped Dumbledore only to land in more foreseeable trouble. He was then pushed into an extremely comfortable chair and he distractedly relaxed. In a couple seconds, there was a Goblin sitting adjacent to him in an equally looking comfortable chair and a desk appeared in front of it. Harry blinked confusedly but kept his questions to himself.

"I assume that you are confused Mr. Potter, but rest assured, everything will be explained after I have finished sorting through the wills in my hand. Please get comfortable as it will be a while before you leave. I promise that you are not in trouble so need to be so tense. My name is Will Reader Grypp and I am in charge of every Will reading at Gringotts," The Goblin, Grypp stated calmly which made Harry relax properly into the chair.

So he was not in trouble? Got it.

"Mr. Potter, firstly, I have to congratulate you on breaking the Magic block placed on you by your own Magic and Secondly, I have to congratulate you for reminding yourself. i have noticed the works of Albus Dumbledore and has been waiting on you to begin thinking for yourself as no Goblin could've helped you. You must be wondering how we found out about this so soon, the answer to that is that as soon as you stepped into Gringotts, you Magic alerted us to the change in your behavior and so, I immediately sent for your presence. We have a lot to discuss Mr. Potter and so I will begin now. Mr. Potter, are you aware that your mother was not an Evans or Potter? Of course you're not. As I was saying, your mother was stolen from her family when she was just an infant. She was not aware of it and that was a mistake on our part, one of which I sincerely apologize for.

I will not reveal you mother's ancestry to you yet until we have cleared up all this information first. First and foremost, I think that it is alright to tell you that James Potter was not your biological father as he had threatened your mother into doing a blood adoption for you. Fortunately, it is possible to undo the blood adoption as your Magic will be doing it, I should tell you Mr. Potter that you are very lucky to be able to undo a wrongful blood adoption. Before we continue, please hold this box in your hand for five seconds then give it back to me. It will identify everything that you have inherited," Grypp asked before handing a small plain looking box over to Harry who immediately took it.

Harry waited five seconds before giving it back to Grypp, while Grypp was pulling back, he saw some of his blood being sucked into a tiny hole in the box and raised his eyebrows in astonishment - he couldn't yet raise one at a time, but he so wished that he could - and gasped in surprise. He didn't even feel a thing but... maybe he should stop trying to figure out how Goblins and their inventions worked. Yes, that would be the safest way.

Before Harry could blink, a scroll landed on his lap with a note stuck to it, he then picked it up and read the note.

**Hello,**

Y**ou maybe be allowed to read this scroll when both of your Magic's have intertwined. When you and him become one in body, mind and soul. Do not attempt to read it or your Magic will be taken as compensation and he will feel the brunt of our anger,**

**S.G.R.H**

Harry blinked once more and carefully placed the scroll in his pocket; he wouldn't dare trying to open it if what was written on the note was true.

"Now that we have that cleared up, I have here in my hand a roll of parchment in which all your inheritances have appeared. Please review it while I sift through the rest of your inheritance," Grypp then handed the parchment over to Harry who relaxed back in his chair. The first name at the very top of the parchment startled him and he let out a gasp of surprise. It said his name was...

* * *

**A/N**: Lol am sorry, but I just couldn't help it. I can't write a long chapter to save my life and that cliffhanger, am so sorry but its just the way i am


	4. Discreet is a Goblin's Second Name

**Discreete is a Goblin's Second Name**

**A/N: I am sorry for this chapter but I wanted to put up one. I was sick and still it hasn't passed so I am really trying. Please forgive me. Please read and review**

* * *

It said his name was Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey.

Immediately, his mouth dropped and he was staring at the parchment in disbelief and surprise, Grypp looked up from the parchments in his hand and thoughtfully gazed at Harry's surprised face and cleared in throat in curiosity.

"Have you found something interesting Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly regained his composure and simply nodded at Grypp. "It says my name is Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey," he replied slowly, still in disbelief. Grypp's forehead crinkled, which was not that obvious. Obviously.

"To tell you the truth Mr. Po-Le Fey, I belive that the last Le Fey is still alive, although, we cannot contact him. He had vanished in 1980, which also happens to be the time you were born, though not the same month. I have a feeling that I know the exact reason why he had vanished but right now, we have lots of stuff to settle and would you please continue inspecting the parchment and please read it aloud to me," Grypp answered, a curious tint to his voice.

Harry breathed in deeeply before he began to read the information on the parchment aloud; He didn't wnat to call himself Sebastian until he had everything sort out.

**Name:** Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey

** Parents- **

**Mother:** Lady Lilian Anna-Maria Gaunt

** Father:** Lord Arturio Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey

**Statuses-**

Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey - **Pending**

Lady Lilian Anna-Maria Gaunt - **Dead**

Lord Arturio Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey - **Unknown**

**Vaults-**

Hi**gh Vaults:** -0001, -0002, -0003, -0004,

** The Important Vaults:** -0000- and +0000+

** Main Vault:** 345 and 156

**Artifacts and Creatures-**

**Magikal embroidment **

**Les Trois Chats Magiques**

** Dundee's Trolls **

**Ravenclaw's Rowe **

**Slytherin's Rowe **

**Gryffindor's Rowe**

** Hufflepuff's Rowe**

**Morgan's Reaper **

**Arthur's Sword **

**Mordred's Dagger **

**Lilith's armory **

**James Potter's family Grimoire**

** Lilith's Family Grimoire**

** Slytherin's Grimoire- **

**Ravenclaw's Grimoire**

** Hufflepuff's Book**

** Gryffindor's Diary**

** 5267 Items left unnamed**

**Inherited-**

** Slytherin- _Lord Arturio Le Fey_**

** Gryffindor- _The Hogwarts Hat_**

** Hufflepuff- _Lady Lilith Gaunt_ **

**Ravenclaw- _Helena Ravenclaw_**

**Mordred- _Mordred_**

** James Potter-_ James Potter_ **

**Dundee- _Peeves_ **

**Les Trois Chats Magiques- _Monsieur Delacour_**

** Titles-**

**Lord Potter**

** Lord Black**

** High Master Le Fey **

**Master Hufflepuff**

** Master Slytherin **

**Master Gryffindor**

** Master Ravenclaw**

**Lord Dundee **

**Lord Gaunt**

Harry stopped right there as it seems that he had alot of stuff including shops in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley; He stiill didn't know why The Hat and peeves' name show up but he would get to the end of this mystery.

"Very interesting information Mr. Le fey and I am sure that you are curious at to what most of them mean so I will explain it to you so please do not interrupt me," Grypp said before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head in understanding; He sat back comfortably in the chair and began listeningattentively to Grypp.

"Let's start with the statuses which are pending. When pending is next to someone's name, it means that the Magic used on the parchment is confused about the person's identity. For example, your Real persona is Sebastian Le fey and your Magic has already registered that, yet you are behaving like Harry Potter so the Magic used is confused of which one is real and that needs to be sorted outbut its not the important yet. Your Mother's status is self-explanatory and your Father's status mean that either he's hiding himself and doesn't wnat to be found or he's purposefully blocking himself. Now, Mr. Le Fey I need to explain about your titles so please listen carefully," Grypp warned.

Harry nodded quickly and kept his mouth shut so that he may understand what sort of messed up life he had.


	5. Explanation in depth- Talk confusing

I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda, sorta forgot about the story until I logged on. Please forgive me and this really confusing Chapter. Please review and follow and favorite.

Grypp sat up more comfrtable in his chair before explaining. "Lets start with The Potter Lordship. James Potter named you his heir even when he found out that he was not your father, he couldn't bear a child with your mother so when you were born he immediately used a Blood Adoption, thinking that everyone will see you as his child, but what he didn't know was the those of the Le Fey line were the original creaters of Blood Rituals and therefore your Magic could've easily reverse the Blood Ritual. James Potter was very desperate to have a child that he even began poisoning your Mother in order to get her to stay with him as he was the only one with the antidote which kept her alive, all of this was done with the help of Albus Dumbledore.

Your Mother knew that she would eventually succumb to the poisoning, so she wrote to us, explaining everything about her relationship with James and even her family background. She knew that she wouldn't be around long enough to explain everything to you but, she didn't know that your Father's Last name was Le Fey therefore, she didn't know that the adoption could be reversed. Your Mother was partially aware of who she really was.

I say partially because although she knew that she was the daughter of Morfin Gaunt, she didn't know that she had a sister, whose name was Merope. She also didn't know that her cousin was Tom Marvolo Riddle who you may know as Lord Voldemort. Do not interrupt Mr. Le Fey, I am not finished," Grypp warned when he saw Harry's startled posture.

Harry's eyes bulged and he began shaking a bit; However, he listened to Grypp and thankfully remained quiet.

"The reason why Merope and your mother were not aware of each other was because Lady Doria Black, your Grandmother took her away as soon as your Mother was born. James Potter and Siruis Black, your Godfather never knew that you were both related to each other along with your Grandfather Lord Abraxas Malfoy. Your GrandMother and Abraxas Malfoy were Brother and Sister, but they were separated at birth due to their Fathers' removing them both from your Great Grandmother's care. That is the cause of two different Surnames.

As a result of this, your Uncle is Lucius Malfoy and your Cousin is Lady Narcissa Malfoy, but thankfully they aren't related so they weren't interbreeding when they had your cousin Draconis Malfoy. On the Black Family Tapestry, James Potter's mother happened to be Dorea Black but it was never told that because James Real mother was barren, Dorea, who wend at the time carried James Potter. It cannot be changed that Dorea is supposedly his mother but no one really paid attention to it because afterwards, Lady Potter Blood adopted James but the Black Tapesty still shows him as Dorea's offspring. It is still a puzzle why it stayed the same but we have reason to believe that once your name is on the Tapestry, it cannot be removed, as simple as it sounds.

Now, your Mother and James Potter are not related by any means even though James was birthed from Dorea. To explain more in depth, Mr. Le fey, Both your Grandmother Doria and your Grandfather Abraxas had different Fathers so that is why Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy aren't related that much. The only relation may be because of your Granfather and Grandmother having the same Mother, but other than that, its not enough blood to cau deformites or anything serious. Your cousin Bellatrix is only crazy because of a spell gone wrong by herself. The only cure that anyone could find for her condition is the Cruciatus Curse which stimulates the pain receptors causing her temporary sanity.

The only way to cure her permanently, lies in your blood and your Father's blood. That is something that even I am not properly informed about, so that leaves the only person , your Father. Interbreeding in the Wizarding world is only acceptable if it happened one time many years in the past, so that is why your cousin Draconis does not suffer from any type of deformities. Sirius Black and your Mother are Half-brother's and sister's. I realise that this is very difficult for you to understand but by now, you should realise that the Wizarding World itself is also very confusing and things are just the way it is and it will always be difficult to understand," Grypp explained slowly. Harry bit his lip but otherwise nodded and cleared his throat, waiting for Grypp continue.

"The next is the Hufflepuff Mastership. The reason why your were given this Mastership is because, while your Mother had part of Slytherin's genes, Druella Black nee Rosier was the first Hufflepuff in the Black Family and only her offspring had the Genes, all the other Black family members didn't have the Genes. It was explained the Hufflepuff left some sort of embroidment in Hogwarts and Druella Black just happened to stumble upon it. It was discovered that Hufflepuff had sealed some of her blood inside it when a Seer prophesized that she would have no offsprings in the future.

That is the only reason why we belive she was given the Hufflepuff Mastership. I do want to get all of this over with Mr. Le Fey, but I believe that you should get some rest, we have made some accomodations for you here as it will be very important that you will not fall into the hands of Albus Dumbledore once more. Please follow me," Gryyp said then he got up off the couch and motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry got up and his mind was in a daze, all this new information was blowing; He really needed some rest because he was starting to get tired.

Tomorrow is yet another day after all.

* * *

** A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda, sorta forgot about the story until I logged on. Please forgive me and this really confusing Comment, Bookmark and leave a Kudos.**


End file.
